powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Evans
"Blazing Lion!" Cole Evans is the primary protagonist of Power Rangers Wild Force and Red Lion Ranger, the leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Cole is approximately 21 years old at the beginning of the season. History Pre-''Wild Force'' Cole was born on August 25, 1981As seen on his headstone in Secrets And Lies to scientists Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Together with their colleague, Dr. Viktor Adler, the Evans took their infant son Cole with them on an expedition to the Amazons to find evidence of the Animaria. Viktor Adler, who had feelings for Elizabeth, was hurt by her marriage to Richard and subsequent pregnancy, believing she and the group's success to be rightfully his. The trio of scientists found seeds which were the remnants of the original Master Org. Viktor saw this as a way to gain power to get revenge on Richard and Elizabeth and ate the seeds, becoming the new Master Org. As he hunted down the couple, Elizabeth hid Cole in the wilderness, leaving him a picture of his family and the Red Lion crystal. Victor eventually caught them and killed them, however, he did not find Cole. Cole was found by a tribe of natives (made up of the descendants of the original inhabitants of the kingdom of Animaria[http://sirstack.db-destiny.net/prsw/prwf/prwf26.htm Sirstack's Power Rangers Spoiler Warnings - The Master's Last Stand]) who raised him as their own. Cole, his parents and Dr. Adler are all presumed dead in a "tragic accident" by the civilized world. Wild Force Cole's life in the wilderness has greatly prepared him to be a Ranger. He has amazing agility, sharp senses, and thinks on his feet. When the natives felt Cole was old enough, they gave him a few items they found on him as a baby - a torn picture of his parents, and the Red Lion crystal. With only these two things to go on, Cole left the wilderness for the city of Turtle Cove to find his destiny (or "life path"). Shortly after, he was found by Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers and chosen by the Red Lion to be the Red Wild Force Ranger. Originally a stranger in a strange world, Cole with the help of the other Rangers, adapted to this new world and led the Power Rangers Wild Force as he was destined to do. He swears his life to protecting the Earth and his friends, he lets nothing stop him from keeping his promise. When getting to know his fellow teammates, he formed easy friendship with everyone except Taylor. His sudden promotion to leader of the group caused friction between him and the Yellow Ranger, who'd been leading the team prior to his arrival. The two eventually come to a mutual understanding, Taylor learning to respect Cole as a leader and Cole valuing her experience as the longest serving member of the Wild Force. Upon learning the death of his parents, Taylor encouraged him to believe that his parents were still alive until they were all confronted by Master Org, who kidnapped them. Though Cole learns that the former Dr. Adler was responsible for the death of his parents, he chooses not to take his revenge against the man, refusing to lower himself to his level. When Master Org returned from the ashes of the Nexus and destroyed their animal crystals and Growl Phones, Cole refused to give up, opting to fight against the now gigantic Org without his powers. However, the Wild Zords were revived and with their help, the Rangers destroyed Master Org and the Org Heart once and for all. With the threat of the Orgs gone, Cole relinquished his powers to Princess Shayla, who returned to Animarium to sleep once more. After visiting his parents and Dr. Adler's graves, Cole decided to use his talents to help animals in need wherever he roamed. Super Megaforce Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Cole has a love for animals and the wilderness, as such, he immediately fell in love with his new home on the Animarium. His empathetic connection with nature allows him to communicate with not only animals (which include the Wild Zords), but humans as well. He once tried to appeal to the heart of an Org, only to find with his senses that the Org lacked one. However, he is able to tell that Jindrax and Toxica were telling the truth about wanting to help them stop Master Org and rescue Princess Shayla in Sealing the Nexus. Cole is a bit inexperienced in the ways of civilized man, but approaches each new challenge with zeal, such as learning to ride his Savage Cycle. Red Wild Force Ranger - Red Savage Warrior= *'Animarium Armor' }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. *When the main red-blue-yellow trio of Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. - Dino Charger= The Red Wild Force Ranger represents the Wild Force Rangers for the Wild Force Dino Charger that was released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. This Charger was paired with the Time Force Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Wild Force Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Wild Force Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes *Originally the ending to The End of the Power Rangers was going to state that Cole become a veterinarian, just like Kakeru Shishi (his Sentai counterpart), but was aborted for unknown reasons. However, there's a picture of Cole that shows him as a veterinarian in the final scene. *Cole's role call is "Blazing Lion!", like his Super Sentai counterpart. *Ricardo Medina, Jr., Cole's actor, would return in Power Rangers Samurai as the villain Deker. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Wild Force Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities